disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate
Kate is a supporting character in Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey who is a farm caretaker and a friend to the Seavers. Appearances ''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey '' Kate first appears in her ranch greeting the Seavers and gives Laura and Bob Seaver a hug, wishing that she should be at the wedding. The Seavers ask her to keep an eye on Shadow, Chance and Sassy, which she did so and the Seavers left Chance, Sassy and Shadow to Kate and will be back for a few weeks. The next day Kate prepares breakfast for Shadow and Chance. Chance was in the chicken house barking at the chickens and hears the noise, realizing it's breakfast and goes inside the house. Kate gives Shadow his breakfast, but before she could gives it to him, Chance suddenly rushes in, attempting to take Shadow's breakfast, Kate manages to hold him down and gives Chance his and accidentally steps Sassy's tail in the process. Kate apologizes to Sassy for stepping on her tail and prepares her breakfast. But Chance eats her breakfast too despite Sassy's protest. Kate then calls the Seavers and asks to call Peter that Shadow wants to talk to him and he did. She then goes to her ranch and write a note to his neighbor friend Frank to keep an eye on Shadow, Chance and Sassy while, she goes to for a horse riding. Unfortunately Chance, Shadow and Sassy left the ranch for back home worring about the Seavers. Sometime later after they left, Frank arrives and begins calling Shadow, Chance and Sassy, but they are nowhere to be found and he goes to Kate's ranch and finds Kate's note left for him but, he thinks that Kate has taken them with her and feeds her animals. Days passed, Kate returns from her horse riding and she calls Shadow, Chance and Sassy, unknown to her they already left for home and Frank greets her. He asks her how's the horse riding and she replies that it's fine and Frank asks if she take Shadow, Chance and Sassy and she replies that she did not and can't take them on a horse ride and he claims that the note says she taken them with her. Kate realizes that Shadow, Chance and Sassy has left for home and contact the forest rangers. The forest ranger then contact her that they only got bears, mountain lions and other animals. Kate then asks the forest rangers if anyone else in the park she can called and they give her and Frank tells they done everything they can and will find them. She then contacts the Seavers that Shadow, Chance and Sassy are no longer with her anymore and inform them that they are on the way to them. Kate was not seen for the rest of the film afterwards, assumed that she learned that Shadow, Chance and Sassy are already home. Kate did not appear in the sequel, possibly that she still living in her ranch and still friends with the Seavers. Category:Disney characters Category:Homeward Bound characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Farmers Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters